Happy End ga Matte Iru
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Shin yang baru saja pulang kerja langsung berlari keluar untuk menyalakan mobil, sementara Ko-ki dan Iv membantu Reno berdiri dan memapahnya masuk kendaran beroda empat itu /ViViD/RenoxRyoga/ShinxIv/Visual Kei's fanfic/ Mind to read? Chapter 2, UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Their parents and God  
Rating: T  
Chapter: 1/3  
Cast: All ViViD member  
Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort, Gend-Bend (Iv as girl), M-Preg

==Enjoy==

Ryoga mencium puncak kepala Reno yang terlelap berlinangan air mata. Bekas 'pertarungan' mereka beberapa saat yang lalu memenuhi pandangan pemuda berpiercing itu. Tidak salah namun juga tidak benar mereka melakukannya diluar pernikahan. Toh mereka sudah cukup umur. Masih teringat perkataan Reno beberapa jam yang lalu saat Ryoga tahu bahwa Reno memiliki genital ganda.

_**::Flashback::**_

"_R, Reno?.."_

"_Gomenasai Ryo sudah membohongimu selama setahun ini…"_ lirih Reno menunduk.

"_Kau boleh __menin__ggalkanku…" _sambung pemuda cantik itu. Ryoga tersentak dengan kata-kata Reno. Apakah sikapnya saat ini membuat Reno berpikiran bahwa ia akan meninggalkannya?

"_Baka. Kenapa harus begitu? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Tidak peduli seperti apapun kau. Tidak peduli kau sudah disentuh oleh mantanmu. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Selamanya…"_ ucap Ryoga memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, meski jiwanya merasa ragu bahwa ia barusan berkata seperti itu.

Merasa bisa mempercayai Ryoga yang sudah bersamanya selama tiga tahun, pemuda cantik itu menangis dalam pelukan Ryoga. Dan entah bagaimana awalannya, yang ia tahu ia berakhir terlelap di atas kasur apartment-nya dengan tubuh hanya ditutupi selimut.

Ryoga mengelus bekas air mata Reno. Keraguannya membuncah, tidak siap jika harus punya anak dan hidup selamanya dengan Reno. Ia masih muda, masih ingin bermimpi dan mewujudkan segala khayalannya. Yap, jiwa anak muda yang berpikiran pendek. Semua karena nafsu, setan mengerikan yang tidak dapat dihentikan dalam sekali jentikan jari.

Rasa bersalah menyusupi relung hati pemuda itu. Kenyataanya, ia sudah menduakan hati yang tulus mencintainya selama ini. Ryoga mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari lentik Reno. Jujur, dalam hati ia merasa sakit luar biasa bila harus mengikari janjinya.

Namun ia juga begitu mencintai mantan gadisnya ketika SMP dulu. Ia mencintai orang itu seperti ia mencintai Reno. Tepat seperti kata orang zaman dulu, ketika kau fokus mengerjakan dua hal yang berbeda dalam waktu yang sama, hasilnya tidak akan maksimal.

Ryoga mencium lembut telapak tangan Reno penuh kasih sayang. Dengan perlahan dan berat hati ia turun dari kasur berseprei berantakan itu. Tatapannya melekat pada tubuh yang diselimuti kain tebal berwarna biru laut. Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannnya, Ryoga mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel-nya.

'_**Drrt drrt**_'

Getaran ponsel Reno menandakan masuknya email. Ryoga tersenyum miris dan melangkah pergi, membuka pintu apato, dan menghilang ditelan gelap malam….

.

.

=_**Morning**_=

.

.

"Nghh…" Reno mengerang pelan saat sinar matahari menembus jendela kamarnya, mengenai wajahnya yang berantakan.

Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur. Ia menoleh ke kanannya, dan tak menemukan Ryoga di sana. Kamarnya masih seperti biasa. Hanya pakaiannya berserakan sembarangan. Reno membuka selimutnya dan melirik kearah genital wanitanya yang terdapat cairan berwarna merah bercampur putih. Reno tahu dengan jelas apa yang ia lihat.

Dengan pandangan kosong ia turun dari tempat tidur. Mencoba menstabilkan jalannya yang terseok-seok akibat selangakangannya yang sakit, Reno bersandar pada dinding dan memunguti pakaiannya satu persatu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Memasukkan seluruh baju-baju kotor ke dalam keranjang cucian, Reno membersihkan diri.

'_**Srrrsssshhhhh**__'_

.

.

.

Menghela nafas berat, Reno membiarkan tetes-tetes air hangat menyegarkan pikirannya yang kalut. Ia menangis. Entah menyesali perbuatan mereka tadi malam atau menangis karena tidak menemukan Ryoga disampingnya pagi ini. Reno takut, ia kalut. Perasaan yang sama menghantui dirinya ketika dulu Tora meninggalkan dirinya setelah tahu tentang 'anugerah'-nya.

'_Aku yakin ini anugerah, bukan suatu kekurangan yang harus membuatku malu. Aku spesial._' Batin Reno memantapkan hati.

'**Kyut**'

Setelah beberapa jam lamanya mendinginkan pikiran, Reno keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Ia lalu mengambil satu stel pakaian. Setelah merapikan diri, Reno meraih ponsel silver-nya. LED biru-putih berkedip-kedip.

* * *

_**From : Ryoga-kun  
Subject : Gomen ne**_

_**Gomenasai, Reno-chan… Sayonara.. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit lebih dari ini. Kau anugerah bagiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menjagamu selamanya. Aku menyesal karena harus memilih gadis itu. gomen ne, Reno… Gomenasai**_

* * *

"U, uso .."

Reno menutup mulutnya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia salah membaca email dari Ryoga. Tetapi berkali-kali ia ulangi pun jawaban yang ia temukan tetap sama, kenyataan bahwa Ryoga meninggalkannya demi mengejar seorang gadis yang lebih 'sempurna' dari dirinya.

Sungguh, hatinya terasa sakit. Rasanya double lebih sakit dari Tora yang mengatakan _sayonara_ padanya dulu sekali. Reno terduduk lemas di atas kasur. Tetes demi tetes air mata turun membasahi pipi berisi-nya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Tangannya mencoba menghapus air matanya yang turun dengan derasnya.

"Kupikir… Kupikir aku bisa mempercayaimu… Kenapa?.." bisiknya pilu.

'_**Drrrt drrrtt**__'_

Ponsel Reno bergetar beberapa kali, menunjukkan bahwa seseorang sedang menghubunginya. Reno menoleh ke arah benda elektrik itu, mendapati nama sahabatnya, Ah− Ralat, sahabat _mereka_.

"Moshi moshi?.." jawabnya parau.

"_Reno! E, eeh?! Daijobu desu ka?_" balas Shin khawatir

"Hai.. Daijobu… Ada apa?..."

"_Ah ya, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Aku sudah menyuruh Ko-ki dan Iv datang, Kau juga. Ini tentang Ryoga… Aku melihatnya bersama Emi, mantan SMP-nya itu. Datanglah ke 4__th__ Avenue café yang biasanya_." Penjelasan Shin membuka tabir yang tersembunyi.

'_Yappari… Beginikah kau membalasku__, Ryo?..._' batin Reno tersenyum miris.

"_Reno?..._" Panggil Shin menyadarkan Reno. Pemuda cantik itu memaksakan senyum yang tentu saja tidak akan terlihat oleh Shin.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Tunggu aku."

==4th Avenue Café==

"Well… Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Tetsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat mendapati pelanggan kesayangannya duduk termenung tanpa ada niatan membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Tetsu-san. Hanya _sedikit_ kesalah-pahaman." Jawab Shin memaksakan senyum.

"Ah, aku tidak melihat Ryoga. Dimana dia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut ke sini. Maaf." Jawab Iv berdusta. Tetsu mengangguk mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Keempatnya terdiam. Hari masih pagi. Namun sudah banyak pelanggan yang memilih sarapan di sini. Meski begitu, Shin berhasil mendapatkan tempat yang aman baginya untuk bercerita. Shin menghela nafas dan menyeruput teh-nya. Ia tidak tahu harus darimana bercerita.

"Reno−"

"Daijobu Shin…. Ceritakan saja." Potong Reno lembut.

"Baiklah… *sigh* Jadi… Tadi pagi aku pergi ke apato Ryoga untuk menyerahkan data yang ia minta. Tapi… Begitu masuk… Ryoga tengah berpelukan dengan Emi. Tanpa busana….."

"….." Reno terdiam mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Iv yang duduk di samping Reno hanya bisa menggenggam tangan pemuda itu yang mulai mendingin.

'_**tes**_'

Sebutir air mata turun. Shin buru-buru menghapus air mata Reno dengan tangannya sementara Ko-ki dan Iv panik sendiri. Reno lalu menegakan kepalanya dan mengusap kelopak matanya dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Meski ragu, ketiganya tak membahas sikap Reno lagi.

Reno sudah biasa disakiti. Ketika Aoi-senpai selingkuh dengan Uruha dan meninggalkannya, ketika Tora pergi dengan Saga, sikap Reno hanya tersenyum. Namun dengan Ryoga... Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan Shin yakin, se-percaya apa Reno pada Ryoga.

==2 weeks later==

"Uph! HOEEK!"

Ini kali ketiganya memuntahkan sarapannya di pagi hari. Selama seminggu ini Reno sering memuntahkan makanannya. Reno merinding sembari mengelap mulutnya. Setelah mencuci tangan dan berkumur, Reno merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

'_Tanggal tiga belas. Seharusnya sudah waktunya… Bahkan melebihi. Apa terlambat?_' batin Reno melihat kalender. Di angkat Sembilan dilingkari merah tanda seharusnya ia mendapat tamu bulanan.

"J, Jangan-jangan…" Reno berbisik ngeri.

"M, mana mungkin. Tapi… Harus kupastikan." Tekadnya. Reno meraih PONSEL dan mengetikkan nama Shin dalam kontaknya.

* * *

_**To: Shin  
Subject: -**_

_Shin, belikan aku alat tes kehamilan__. Hayaku!_

* * *

'_**SEND**_'

==x==

'**GUBRAAAKK!**'

Shin sukses terjatuh dari kursinya saat membaca email masuk dari Reno. Memang bukan pertama kalinya Reno mengirim email yang 'sedikit' membuatnya malu, tapi yang satu ini benar-benar tidak ia sangka. Iv yang sedang merajut scarf untuk Shin menautkan alisnya bingung. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Shin yang mencurigakan.

"Kenapa Shin? _Something wrong with your phone_? " Tanya gadis itu menghentikkan kegiatannya lalu membantu Shin berdiri.

"H, habis membaca email dari Reno." Jawab Shin menahan malu sambil menunjukkan ponsel-nya.

"C, chotto, chotto! K, kenapa dia butuh alat seperti itu? Dia kan.. LAKI-LAKI!" balas Iv menekankan pada kata terakhir. Shin mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak mengerti.

"Kita belikan saja. Baru dia akan menjelaskan. Reno memang begitu bukan?"jawabnya enteng.

"Iya sih…."

==_**Reno's apato**_==

"Reno… Kenapa kau butuh alat ini?" Tanya Iv berusaha tidak menunjukkan nada curiga.

Reno membeku sesaat. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sudah saatnya ia jujur pada sahabat yang menemaninya selama entah berapa tahun. Dengan segenap keberanian ia mencoba bercerita soal 'kegiatan'-nya dengan Ryoga malam itu, mengesampingkan resiko rahasianya akan terungkap.

"Memangnya pria seperti aku dan Reno bisa hamil?" pertanyaan polos yang memang secara logika tidak perlu dipertanyakan meluncur dari bibir Shin.

"…"

"Dalam beberapa kondisi bisa." Jawab Reno akhirnya.

"Dalam… beberapa 'kondisi'?" Iv menaikan alisnya heran.

"Ya! Jika kau seorang pria dengan genital ganda dan menyandang status hermaphrodite atau apalah itu kau bisa saja hamil!" seru Reno tidak sabar.

Shin dan Iv membulatkan bibir. Namun lima detik berikutnya keduanya menganga lebar.

.

.

.

**Reno = laki-laki ; Laki-laki tidak**** melahirkan bahkan hamil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumus yang otomatis terbentuk di dalam otak pasangan bahagia itu.

"Baka. Aku bergenital ganda."

"**USO**!"

"Aku menstruasi tiap bulan."

"**BOHONG**!"

"Dan saat ini aku telah mengalami penundaan. Kupikir… Mungkin aku… hamil…"

"**WHUAAAAATTT**?!"

'**Ctik**'

Perempatan tanda marah terbentuk di kepala Reno saat melihat reaksi lebay kedua sahabatnya. Memang selama ini ia menyembunyikan rapat-rapat soal status _gender_-nya itu. Dengan tangan mengepal ia menjitak kepala keduanya, menimbulkan tumpukan bagia es krim bernama _benjol_.

_Well_, meski Iv seorang gadis tetap saja ia tidak ampun-ampun dengannya. Maklum, Iv sifatnya tomboy, jadi ia tidak akan mudah marah atau _ngambek_. Minimal juga bersumpah-serapah atau melontarkan umpatan lainnya.

"Ittaaiiii!" rintih Shin dan Iv. Dengan kesal Reno mengambil tas plastic berisi alat tes kehamilan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'**Deg deg deg**'

Jantung Reno berdegup tak karuan. Begitu juga dengna Shin dan Iv yang harap-harap cemas menunggu di kamar Reno. Menunggu sepuluh menit… Dan… Reno pun membaca hasilnya.

"….."

"**USOOOO**** DAAAAA**!"

Mendengar jeritan Reno yang ada di dalam kamar mandi, Iv dan Shin buru-buru bangun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju asal jeritan. Ketika pintu dibuka, Reno hanya memakai kemeja putih yang menutupi pinggul dan sebagian pahanya. Ia terduduk lemas dengan alat tes ditangannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar menatap alat itu lekat-lekat.

"B, bagaimana?" Tanya Iv khawatir. Shin diam saja dan berusaha menahan _n__ose__b__leed_ yang hampir keluar akibat pemandangan indah paha Reno yang terkenal mulus tak bercela itu.

"Ivuuuu.. Shiin…. Aku…" ucap Reno terputus. Ia memberikan hasilnya ke pada Iv. Dan setelah membaca penjelasan cara memahami hasil tes, mulut Iv sontak terbuka lebar.

"**HAH**?! **ASHJGDJSKJHD**! **DIA HAMIL SHIN**!" jerit Iv tidak percaya.

Reno menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap kedua sahabatnya. Iv dan Shin saling pandang, bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Iv menghampiri Reno dan mengelus bahunya, mencoba menenangkan pemuda cantik itu. Sementara Shin memutar otak, mencari cara –atau seseorang- yang bisa member solusi.

'_Chotto… King bilang kalau kakak perempuannya baru saja melahirkan dua hari yang lalu…_' batin Shin.

Maka Shin pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia membuka flip ponsel-nya dan mengetikkan nama Ko-Ki. Lalu ia menekan tombol hijau tanda perintah 'menelpon'. Tidak lama berselang, Ko-ki sudah mendapat perintah untuk datang ke apato Reno sekarang juga.

"_Baiklah aku mengerti. Nanti kalian harus cerita ya!_" ucap Ko-ki. Shin mengiyakan dan menutup telpon.

"Eh, tadi menelpon siapa?"

"Ah, eh, itu… Ko-ki… Kemarin kan dia bilang kalau kakaknya melahirkan. Jadi kurasa… Ia tahu harus bagaimana…"jawab Shin seadanya.

Reno yang dari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba berlari menuju kamar mandi lagi. Dan sekali lagi ia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Shin dan Iv yang melihatnya dengan pandangan iba hanya bisa membantu seadanya. Menenangkan Reno, dan membuat pemuda itu merasa lebih baik.

==x==

Ryoga menciumi leher Emi, membuat wanita itu mendesah. Dalam dua minggu ini Emi tinggal bersama Ryoga di apatonya. Dan entah sudah kali ke berapa mereka bercinta. Namun tiba-tiba, Ryoga berhenti. Ada perasaan janggal merasuki dirinya.

Sesuatu telah terjadi. Sejujurnya bercinta dengan Emi hanyalah pelampiasan atas penyesalan yang mendalam dari malam saat ia meninggalkan Reno. Sendirian, di atas kasur itu. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal telah 'memakai' lalu membuang kekasih yang sudah menemaninya dengan tulus selama dua tahun itu.

"Hmmf? Doushitte, Ryo-chan?~" Tanya Emi dengan nada erotis.

"Nande mo nai… Aku hanya…"

"Kepikiran soal Reno? Duh, lupakan saja dia… Tidakkah kau jijik dengan orang seperti itu? Dari luarnya saja kelihatan lelaki, ternyata hanya _casing_." Cibir Emi.

'**PLAKK**!'

"Diam, tidak ada yang berhak menjelek-jelekannya meski itu kau, Emi." Balas Ryoga sinis menampar wajah cantik gadis di sebelahnya. Emi tersentak, namun ekspresinya justru tersenyum sadis.

"Oh? Haruskah kulenyapkan Reno dari otakmu, Ryo-chan?~ Atau… Kulenyapkan saja dia." Ucap Emi dengan nada kejam.

Ryoga hanya diam membisu. Dalam hati ia merasa heran, kenapa ia malah membela Reno yang ia tinggalkan? Padahal ia sangat ingin melupakan segala tentang Reno. Aromanya, lekuk tubuhnya, mata bronze-nya, senyumannya, uluran tangannya, kehangatannya, ketulusannya, semua ingin Ryoga lupakan.

"Gomen." Bisiknya entah untuk siapa. Emi tersenyum dan mencium bibir Ryoga lembut.

==_**Reno's apato**_==

"Dan… Begitulah ceritanya."ucap Shin mengakhiri cerita. Ko-ki manggut-manggut sembari melipat tangannya.

"Jadi, Ibu Reno sebenarnya laki-laki? Dan Reno juga mewarisi gen Ibunya?" Tanya Ko-ki meyakinkan.

"Yup. Ibuku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu dan Ayah saat ini bekerja keras untukku di Korea… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika beliau tahu bahwa aku hamil…" bisik Reno memeluk kedua kakinya.

'**puk**'

Tepukan hangat dari tangan Iv membuat Reno menatap teman-temannya. King tersenyum dan berdiri dari kasur.

"OSHH! Mulai sekarang aku akan membagi pengalaman kakak perempuanku! Dan aku juga akan menjagamu, Reno!~" ucapnya ceria. Reno terhenyak.

"Hei! Bukan hanya kau! Kita juga!" protes Iv berkacak pinggang.

"Lihat Reno? Kau punya teman yang baik. Tenang saja, kita akan menjagamu, apapun yang terjadi. Kita cari solusinya bersama-sama ^^" ucap Shin mengelus kepala Reno.

"HEI SHIN! JANGAN CARI KESEMPATAN KAU!" Seru Iv melempar bantal ke wajah playboy Shin.

"Duh!"

Dan lemparan Iv tadi mengawali perang bantal antara Ko-ki dan Shin. Untung hanya bantal, bukan barang-barang lainnya. Reno yang tidak mau ikut-ikut hanya bersembunyi di balik kasur sambil tertawa lepas.

Yah, setidaknya ia masih memiliki sahabat yang bisa ia andalkan. Namun bayangan Ryoga yang saat itu bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkannya selalu hadir. Reno tidak membecinya. Karena Reno mengerti bahwa Ryoga adalah salah satu orang yang pernah membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

"Eh, sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita perlu 'bicara' pada Ryoga?" Tanya Iv di sela-sela kegiatan melemparnya, membuat lengan bajunya sedikit tersingkap. Akibatnya ketiga pemuda di sana dapat melihat dengan jelas lengan yang lumayan kekar dalam ukuran perempuan milik Iv.

"psst, _aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau punya pacar semenyeramkan Ivu_." Bisik Ko-ki.

"_lho, dia imut kok kalo lagi __tsundere__-mode_." Balas Shin.

"A, ahaha tidak perlu Ivu… Aku tidak ingin jadi beban baginya. Biarlah dia hidup bahagia di luar sana. Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau aku mengandung anaknya." Ujar Reno lembut mengelus perutnya yang belum buncit itu. Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Reno.

'_Ya Tuhan.. Ryoga… bagaimana bisa kau sakiti ketulusan Reno?...'_

== _**Shin's Mansion**_ ==

Gackt duduk dengan santai di ruang keluarga sambil membaca sesuatu di iPad-nya. Shin yang baru saja pulang langsung dicegat oleh Chiaki. Chiaki memeluk hangat Shin. Shin yang kaget atas perlakuan jarang Ibunya hanya bisa membalas pelukan.

"Okaeri." Bisik perempuan paruh baya itu.

"Yah.. Tadaima." Balas Shin melepas pelukan.

"Sudah pulang, bocah?" Tanya Gackt dengan nada sakrastik. Shin tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap malas ke arah pria bertubuh tegap itu.

"_To the point_, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun selain Iv. Dan jangan berkomentar apapun lagi tentang teman-temanku"

"Apa bagusnya sih, perempuan dengan kelakuan yang sama sekali tidak anggun. Apalagi berteman dengan pasangan homo."

'_**CTIK**_'

"Ayah pikir Ayah siapanya Reno dan Ryoga?! Toh dulu sebelum Hyde-san menikah dengan Tetsu-san juga Ayah mencintainya. Itu kah yang Ayah juga sebut _normal_?" cecar Shin kesal.

'_**PLAAKK**_!'

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau membuat Ibumu menangis!" bentak Gackt kesal saat melihat Chiaki terisak.

"AKUI SAJA KALAU AYAH PERNAH MENCINTAI HYDE-SAN MESKI IA LAKI-LAKI!" Shin menjerit nyalang membuat Gackt makin geram, sebelum ia melayangkan tamparan berikutnya, Chiaki sudah memeluk tangan kekar suaminya.

"Yamette… Aku tidak apa-apa… Apa yang Shin katakan benar.. Sudalah Gaku… Kita tidak bisa mengelak lagi… Hentikan…" bisik Chiaki miris.

"Chiaki…."

"Maafkan kami Shin… Tapi… Kau.. Terpaksa menikah dengan anak teman Ayah…" Chiaki berkata lirih sembari menutupi mulutnya. Shin tersentak dan menatap orang yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Iv?! Mau aku kemanakan Iv?! Aku sangat mencintainya!" jerit Shin frustasi. Gackt mencengkram bahu Shin.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menikahi orang pilihan Ayah. Hanya sebagai status tak masalah, pokoknya kau harus menjaga anak ini!Karena… Ayah dari orang yang akan kau nikahi… Sudah meninggal… Dua hari yang lalu…" Jelas Gackt dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Shin terpaku. Ia menggeleng lemah dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku… Tidur duluan. Oyasumi." Pamit Shin lemah.

"Chiaki.. Tadi.. Siapa yang Shin sebutkan, tentang temannya?" tanya Gackt bingung.

"Reno dan.. Ryoga? J, jangan-jangan Reno yang itu?.." jawab Chiaki.

"Entahlah, mungkin..."

.

.

==x==

.

.

== _**Next Day**_ ==

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana kita tidak perlu sekolah, bekerja, atau kuliah. Hari Minggu adalah hari yang kita butuhkan untuk full bersantai. Sama seperti halnya Reno. Pemuda itu bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan bayinya, dan berakhir di toilet memuntahkan semuanya. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas pesan Ko-ki sebelum mereka hengkang dari rumahnya kemarin .

_**::**__**Flashback**__**::**_

"_Pokoknya meski akan dimuntahkan kamu harus tetap makan! Lalu berusahalah untuk tidak mual. Kami akan ke sini menjengukmu tiap siang."_

"_M, matte! Apa…. Tidak merepotkan?..." _Tanya Reno tidak enak

"_Huu~ Baka~ Kita yang berjanji akan menjagamu!_" balas Shin menyentil dahi Reno. Reno sebernarnya enggan, namun ia tidak tega menolak kebaikan kawannya.

_**::End of **__**Flashback**__**::**_

Reno menghela nafas sambil mengelap mulutnya yang basah bekas berkumur. Ia bersandar pada wastafel kamar mandi dan mengelus perutnya.

"Yare, yare…. Kalau kamu menolak semua makanan yang mama berikan, bagaimana kamu bisa tumbuh nak?.." bisiknya pada bayi yang belum bernyawa itu. Namun pandangan sayunya berubah menjadi berbinar.

"Ganbarimasuu~~ Mama akan berusaha~~" serunya semangat. Demi bayinya, Reno akan berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan makanannya. Itulah tekad keibuan Reno.

'**Drrtt drrrttt**'

Sebuah email masuk menggetarkan rak rotan bertingkat yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Reno bersandar. Kaki-kaki jenjang itu lalu berjalan menuju letak ponsel-nya. Meraih benda kotak berwarna silver, ia membuka pesan masuk yang sempat membuatnya kaget.

* * *

_**From**__: __**Rin**__**-chan  
Su : Hayaku!**_

_**Sumimasen, **__**Reno-ku**__**n..**_

_**Ada yang ingin **__**nenek sampaikan **__**padamu.. Soal Kamijou-san. Bisakah kau datang kemari?**_

* * *

Reno menaikan satu alisnya. Rin adalah sepupu perempuannya yang berumur enam belas tahun. Dan Rin hanya menghubungi Reno di saat penting saja. Maka Reno pun segera bersiap. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia menghabiskan segelas susu hangat di pagi hari itu, berusaha tanpa memuntahkannya.

==_**Reno's Family Main**__** House**_==

_**Besar**_.

Satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan betapa megahnya rumah utama keluarga Reno itu. Dengan suasana yang khas ala rumah tradisional Jepang didukung oleh taman yang luas dan penuh dengan tumbuhan yang beraneka ragam.

Namun, keadaan ini justru membuat Reno enggan untuk pulang ke rumah utama. Lebih tepatnya _tidak bisa_. Pernikahan orangua Reno sudah terlanjur ditentang oleh neneknya. Reno duduk bersimpuh di ruang tamu, menunggu kedatangan Rin atau neneknya.

'_Nenek huh?…_' batin Reno.

Reno kecil tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta dari seorang nenek. Ibu Kamijo yang kolot menentang pernikahannya dengan Hizaki, _Bishounen_ blaster Asia-Eropa yang merupakan teman seperguruan Kamijo di waktu ia belajar tarian tradisional Jepang.

Karena mereka kawin lari, maka nenek tidak pernah menyapanya bahkan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sedangkan nenek dari Ibu sudah meninggal ketika Ibunya masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"Reno-nii…" panggil sebuah suara. Reno mendongak, mendapati seorang perempuan berambut hitam sepinggang dengan wajah chubby mengenakan kimono bermotif sakura tengah menatapnya iba.

Dialah Rin. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga Reno yang mau mengakuinya sebagai anak Kamijo. Rin duduk bersimpuh di atas bantal dan menatap mata Reno dalam-dalam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat… Aku baik-baik saja. Dan masih tetap _seperti dulu_. Tidak ada yang berubah." Jawab Reno kembut. Yup, bukan rahasia lagi keluarga Reno tahu soal _kelainan_ yang dialaminya.

"Hmh.. Berat mengatakan hal ini pada nii-san…"

"Utarakan saja Rin…" balas Reno memiringkan kepala.

"Sebenarnya… Ah, apa kau tahu kalau Kamijo-san bekerja di Korea?" Tanya Rin.

"Ya aku tahu. Ayah selalu mengirimiku _email_."

"G, gomenasai… Berat untuk memberitahukan ini padamu. Beliau.. Meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dua hari yang lalu."

'**DEG**'

"Uso…"

"Bus yang membawanya menuju tempat kerja masuk jurang. Beliau… Bersama empat puluh pekerja lainnya meninggal. Tidak ada yang selamat dalam insiden itu…" Jelas Rin menutup mulut. Bahu Reno bergetar pelan. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tangisannya.

"Reno-nii-"

'**GRAAAK**'

Pintu geser itu terbuka dengan cepat, menampakkan sesosok wanita tua berumur delapan puluh tahun dengan rambutnya yang sudah memutih. Namun kerutan di wajahnya tak menghilangkan kecantikan wanita tua itu. Ia masih tetap berwibawa dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Jadi kau sudah kembali, Reno?" tanyanya dingin.

"Haii… Tadaima, Yukino-sama." Jawab Reno membungkukan badan. Yukino hanya bergumam dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Rin.

"Intinya saja, aku ingin kau menikahi anak lelaki keluarga Kuriyama. Terus terang saja, nenek hanya memberi hukuman yang sepada atas dosa yang dilakukan orangtuamu di masa lalu." Jelas Yukino tajam. Reno menunduk dalam. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Lagipula, ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk menutupi kehamilannya.

"Bagaimana Reno? Setuju tidak setuju kau harus bersikap baik pada calon suamimu."

"Haii… Wakatta.. Yukino-sama." Balas Reno menunduk dalam. Yukino tersenyum tipis.

"Rin, suruh dia kemari." Suruh Yukino pada Rin.

Rin menuruti perintah sang nenek meski dalam hati ia tak setuju. Gadis itu terus memandang Reno dengan tatapan kasihan dan tidak tega. Rin sendiri sudah ditentukan jalan hidupnya oleh sang nenek. Dengan umur enam belas tahun ia sudah ditunangkan dengan anak sulung keluarga Yutaka. Rin berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dimana calon suami Reno menunggu.

'**SREEEKKK**'

"Maaf menunggu lama, Kuriyama-san. Silahkan ikuti saya." Ucap gadis itu sopan.

Pemuda tampan dengan marga Kuriyama itu mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan tempat Reno berada. Pemuda itu tampan. Dengan garis wajah yang lembut dan tatapan sendu seolah tidak ingin berada di tempat ini. Rambutnya yang cokelat muda ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya terlihat rapi.

"Silahkan…." Ujar Rin mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Reno mendongak menatapnya dan Yukino yang duduk membelakanginya.

"R, Reno?!"

"K, kau?..."

==_**TBC**_==


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Happy End ga Matteiru**  
Chapter: **2/3**  
Disclaimer : **Story belong to me, cast belong to God**  
Author: **DaisyDaisuki**  
Cast : **All ViViD's member**  
Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Gend-Bend (Iv as girl), M-Preg

_Previously on Happy End ga Matteiru_

_Pemuda tampan dengan marga Kuriyama itu mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan tempat Reno berada. Pemuda itu tampan. Dengan garis wajah yang lembut dan tatapan sendu seolah tidak ingin berada di tempat ini. Rambutnya yang cokelat muda ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya terlihat rapi._

"_Silahkan…." Ujar Rin mempersilahkan orang itu masuk. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati Reno mendongak menatapnya dan Yukino yang duduk membelakanginya._

"_R, Reno?!"_

"_K, kau?..."_

.

.

.

.

Manik _bronze _Reno terpaku pada sosok Shin yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sementara Yukino tanpa memandang pun ia juga tahu siapa yang baru saja tiba.

"Apa… Maksudnya?.." Tanya Shin menuntut penjelasan dari wanita tua itu.

"Tidak sopan sekali. Duduklah dulu." Cibirnya. Shin menghela nafas berat. Ia menggeser pintu yang ada di belakangnya dan duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Reno.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat, ini calon istrimu, Reno Yuuji." Lanjut wanita itu dengan nada datar.

"Chotto… Kupikir Yukino-sama akan menikahkanku dengan _wanita_." Protes Shin halus.

"Tidak ada yang berkata kalau kau akan menikah dengan wanita tulen. Tidak masalah bukan, selama Reno bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Ayahmu juga sudah setuju" Tepis Yukino santai.

Shin melirik ke arah Reno yang tampak bingung. Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba untuknya. Pemberitahuan tentang kematian Ayah-nya, lalu saat ini ia dituntut untuk menikahi sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Iv tahu bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Shin.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kalian berdua ternyata saling kenal. Atau malah sudah dekat?" lanjut Yukino menyeruput teh-nya.

"Dia.. Adalah sahabatku sejak kelas 3 SMP." Jelas Shin menunduk.

"Nah, kalau begitu sudah tidak perlu ditangguhkan lagi. Karena kalian sudah saling mengenal dekat satu sama lain, aku putuskan pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakn dua minggu dari sekarang."

Merasa bahwa urusannya dengan kedua pemuda itu sudah selesai, Yukino beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan keduanya berlarut dalam kebingunan dan kepanikan yang harus mereka bicarakan bersama.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?..." Tanya Reno entah pada siapa.

"Aku… Terpaksa menerima permintaan Ayah untuk menikahi anak temannya yang meninggal. Aku tidak tahu kalau yang Ayah maksud adalah kamu." jawab Shin memijit kepala.

Reno hanya diam. Mencoba mencerna semua yang baru saja diterima oleh otaknya sambil menstabilkan perasaanya yang amburadul. Pemuda cantik itu meremas ujung kemejanya, tampak bingung. Manik itu kini berpaling pada Shin seolah meminta belas kasihan.

"Reno.. Gomenasai… Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa… Aku sendiri juga… Bingung…"

"Bagaimana dengan Iv?... Apa yang harus kita katakan padanya?.."

"Apa boleh buat, kita tidak punya solusi lain… Kita terpaksa berikatan menjadi sepasang suami-istri… Meski hanya sebatas status."

"Mudah untuk bicara, Shin… Pikirkan bagaimana Iv nantinya.. Aku benar-benar tidak tega.." balas Reno mulai menangis.

"…" Shin tampak berpikir keras, mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Begini saja… Kita buat komitmen." Usul Shin.

"Komiten.. Apa?.."

"Kau adalah sahabatku yang masih mencintai Ryoga yang juga sahabatku. Aku bersumpah tidak akan menyentuhmu seujung jari pun hingga anakmu lahir dan siap menerima kenyataan. Setelah itu, kita lepas. Menjalani kehidupan sendiri-sendiri bagaimana?" jelas Shin.

"Lepas?" tanya Reno reflek mengelus perutnya.

"Iya, kita juga akan tinggal ber-empat. Bersama dengan Iv dan Ko-ki. Nenek-mu tidak tahu bahwa Iv adalah kekasihku. Yah, jangan sampai tahu. Bagaimana?" balas Shin menepuk kepala Reno lembut.

"Baiklah.. _Deal_."

==_**X**_==

"U, uso… Kau harus menikah dengan Reno-chan?.." ulang Iv menutup mulutnya.

"Iya.. Gomen ne, Ivu.. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain.." jawab Reno menundukkan kepala.

"Kupikir pernikahan ini juga bisa menyembunyikan kehamilan Reno dengan dalih Shin-lah Ayah dari anak ini. Benar 'kan?"

"King… Tumben otakmu cepat menangkap.." Ejek Shin.

"A, apa?! Sialan…" umpat Ko-ki melempar boneka Mameshiba yang daritadi ia peluk.

"Ah… Itu punyaku!" seru Iv menjitak kepala Ko-ki.

Reno menatap sosok Iv yang berusaha menguatkan hati dengan beralih menjahili Ko-ki. _Perempuan itu kuat_. Begitulah batinnya bicara. Mereka akan selalu menyembunyikan perasaan mereka hanya demi membuat sekitarnya tersenyum.

"Ara, Reno? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Iv masih dengan posisi siap menghajar Ko-ki.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa. _Ivu wa tsuyoi desu_!*" jawab Reno tersenyum lebar.

'_K, KAWAIIIII~~~_'batin ketiganya.

"Karena sekarang aku sudah mengerti situasinya, aku juga akan berusaha menjagamu! Dan bayi yang ada di kandunganmu tentunya." Ucap Iv ikut tersenyum.

'_Yappari~ Aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku yang sesungguhnya.._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minggu** **pertama**..

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, rutinitas Reno berlanjut. Bagun pagi, mandi, sarapan, memuntahkan isi perutnya, kemudian makan lagi. Namun apato yang sepi itu kini lebih hidup dengan kehadiran Iv dan Ko-ki yang datang menginap bersama. Singkat cerita, mereka saat ini tengah beberes untuk kepindahan Reno ke rumah yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yukino. Rumah itu terletak di pinggir kota yang sedikit lebih tenang daripada di tengah kota.

"Kuharap rumah yang nenek siapkan bisa membuatku nyaman." Ujar Reno memasukkan sebagian koleksi-nya ke dalam dus.

"Tetapi… Aku tidak mengira nenekmu akan semudah itu setuju dengan permintaan Shin untuk membawa kami tinggal bersama." Balas Ko-ki.

"Ng.. Sebenarnya Shin meminta tolong pada Gackt-san untuk mengatakannya. Berhubung Gackt-san orang yang berpengaruh dalam bisnis nenek, jadi mana bisa beliau menolaknya."

Sambil sedikit mengobrol, mereka mulai mengeluarkan isi lemari pakaian Reno dan memindahkannya ke dalam koper besar. Beruntung apato Reno tidak memiliki banyak barang. Semua barang-barang Ayah Reno sudah dipindahkan ke Korea, kecuali beberapa pakaian. Sisanya hanya koleksi benda-benda imut milik Reno yang sudah mereka masukkan ke dalam kardus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minggu kedua…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reno memasuki rumah barunya. Rumah itu bergaya Jepang modern yang cukup luas. Dengan taman yang ditumbuhi pohon rindang dan beberapa tanaman lain yang menambah nilai estetika. Lima kamar tidur yang luas, satu kamar mandi lengkap dengan _ofuro_, dapur yang nyaman, juga ruang keluarga yang pas. Semua itu sudah bisa membuat keempat orang itu berdecak puas.

"_Sasuga_… Yukino-sama memang hebat." Komentar Shin meletakkan tasnya.

"Um… Perabotan sudah ditata.. Dan semua kardus sudah datang. Kerja mereka cepat." Balas Iv.

"Nee, Shin-kun~ Apa nenek-sama benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan soal kita tinggal berempat?" Tanya Ko-ki memakan Pocky-nya.

'_Nenek-sama?..._' batin ketiganya sweatdrop.

"Yah.. Dari yang aku tebak, beliau tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini karena Ayahku yang meminta." Jawab Shin mengangkat bahu.

"Sejak kapan Gackt-san jadi pengertian? Kupikir selama ini kalian selalu bertengkar seperti anjing dan kucing." Balas Reno heran.

"Aku bercerita pada Ayah bahwa Reno sudah hamil satu bulan. Entah sejak saat itu beliau mengabulkan semua yang aku inginkan. Mungkin beliau merasa bersalah pada Iv."

"Eh? Padaku? Kenapa?"

"Itulah yang masih kucari alasannya. Padahal sebelumnya Ayah sangat menentang hubungan kita." jelas Shin mencium kening Iv lembut, membuat gadis dengan wajah _babyface_ itu sukses blushing.

Reno menghela nafas memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hanya dalam dua hari ia akan menjadi istri seseorang. Iv menepuk bahunya dan tanpa berkata apapun keempatnya mulai membereskan barang-barang.

.

.

.

== **Ceremonial Day** ==

.

.

.

"Reno-kun…" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam sepinggang.

"Ah.. Chiaki-san.." balas Reno membalikkan badan. Chiaki tersenyum melihat pantulan sosok Hizaki yang ada dalam diri Reno. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekat dan menyuruh Reno tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana, pakaiannya? Apa pas di tubuhmu?" Tanyanya lembut sambil menepuk bahu Reno yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Kalau boleh saya bilang.. Saya terlihat aneh memakai gaun ini." jawab Reno menatap bayangannya yang memakai _wedding dress_ putih di depan cermin.

"Gomenasai, Reno-kun… Gaun ini Yukino-san sendiri yang memilihkan. Andaikan tante boleh memilih tante akan memilihkanmu jas putih yang elegan. Tetapi.. Reno-kun juga cantik, cocok memakai gaun ini. Mirip Hizaki-san.." Balas Chiaki tersenyum sumingrah.

"Hontou? Arigato, Chiaki-san."

Tangan berhiaskan gelang perak itu lalu mengambil _hairpin_ berbentuk ornamen salju dengan mutiara dan permata yang menghiasinya. Chiaki memasangkan hairpin itu di atas telinga kanan Reno, di dekat pelipisnya. Sekarang rambut cokelat lembut itu tak lagi sepi. Chiaki memandangnya puas.

.

.

.

==**x**==

.

.

.

Iv menggigit bibir saat Reno dan Shin diharuskan untuk berciuman. Ia tahu semua itu hanya akting. Toh Reno juga laki-laki sama seperti Shin. Dan Iv yakin bahwa Shin hanya mencintai dirinya seorang. Setelah upacara sakral yang hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga terdekat itu selesai, keduanya pun kembali ke rumah. Tentu saja bersama dengan Iv dan Ko-ki.

"Nyaaa~ panas sekali!" seru Ko-ki membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja hitamnya.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" tawar Reno yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan _T-shirt _putih polos.

"Kalau boleh es kopi.." balas Shin lemas.

"Aku juga akan membantu~" seru Iv menyusul Reno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Several month later**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A, APA?! A, anaknya Reno kembar?!" pekik Iv senang.

Ko-ki yang asyik membaca koran menoleh, mendapati Iv sedang bertelepon-ria entah dengan siapa. Begitu Iv menutup panggilan di ponselnya, sontak Ko-ki berlari menerjang gadis yang menjadi mahasiswi semester 7 di universitas terkenal di Tokyo itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Tadi telepon dari siapa? Apanya yang kembar? Reno kenapa?" tanya Ko-ki bertubi-tubi.

"King~ Umurmu berapa sih masih seperti anak kecil." Balas Iv menyentil dahi Ko-ki.

"Apanya yang anak kecil?! Ivu juga lebih muda tiga tahun dibanding Shin." Protes Ko-ki mengelus dahinya.

"Tidak usah dibahas!"

"_By the way_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…"

"E, eh yah.. Tadi itu telepon dari Shin. Karena usia kandungan Reno sudah 7 bulan jadi mereka memeriksakannya. Dan baru saja mereka diberitahu bahwa anak di kandungan Reno kembar~" jelas Iv tersenyum lebar.

"Hoo.. Pantas saja baru umur 4 bulan kandungannya sudah besar sekali, ternyata isinya dua, Shishishi~" balas Ko-ki tertawa kecil.

"Katanya anaknya laki-laki semua.. Aku tidak sabar."

"Kalau sudah lahir, kamu bakal jadi tante mereka loh… TANTE IVU~~~" Ejek Ko-ki.

'_**CTIK**_'

"KIIINGGG!"

"WUAAAA!"

==x==

Kandungan Reno saat ini memasuki bulan ke delapan. Bisa dibilang kedua bayinya sudah hampir siap bertemu dengan dunia dan berkenalan dengan Ibu mereka. Aktifitas di perut buncit itu pun meningkat. Sesekali Reno tertawa geli, bahkan tidak jarang merintih kesakitan karena si kembar begitu aktif.

Kalau biasanya ibu hamil pada umumnya mengalami masa-masa _ngidam_ alias selalu menginginkan sesuatu, lain halnya dengan Reno. Reno hampir tidak pernah meminta aneh-aneh. Sejauh ini hal unik yang pernah ia minta hanya di ajak ke kebun binatang hanya untuk mengelus jerapah dan kuda poni. Di luar itu nafsu makannya justru bertambah. Mungkin karena Reno bukan wanita sepenuhnya.

"Senang ya.. Bisa punya anak." Ujar Iv mengelus perut Reno.

"Ivu.. Maaf.." balas Reno tidak enak.

"Un~! Daijobu, Reno-chan! Pokoknya kalau sudah lahir nanti aku juga mau mengasuh mereka. Boleh? Hanya sampai mereka mengerti tentang keadaan Ayah dan Ibunya…"

Reno memandangi calon bayinya lekat-lekat. Dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa bersalah harus melibatkan kedua putranya dalam masalah. Reno bertekad, jika Ryoga sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kedua anak ini adalah darah dagingnya, Reno sendirilah yang akan merawat mereka. Dengan atau tanpa bantuan Shin.

"Apa.. Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Iv khawatir.

"Ah, tidak ada Ivu~ Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Reno tersenyum sekilas.

"Reno-chan.. Setelah kau dan Shin berpisah.. Siapa yang akan merawatmu dan kedua anak-mu?" tanya Iv.

"Soal itu… Aku akan melepas marga Yuuji maupun Kuriyama. Aku akan mengambil nama gadis ibuku dan hidup bebas. Masalah siapa yang merawat si kembar, tentu saja aku yang merawat mereka." Jawab Reno mantap.

"Reno-chan.. Maafkan aku.. Hanya karena keegoisanku−"

"Ivu tidak salah kok.. Akulah yang merasa bersalah sudah mengambil Shin darimu.." potong Reno. Tanpa bisa membalas apapun lagi, Iv memeluk Reno hangat. Cukup membuat pemuda cantik itu nyaman.

'_**Tok tok tok**_'

"Ah, itu pasti Ko-ki dan Shin. Aku lupa tadi tidak sengaja mengunci pintu depan." Ujar Reno sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Biar aku yang membuka pintu, Reno-chan duduk saja."

Reno akhirnya menurut dan tetap duduk di sofa, membiarkan Iv menjemput Shin dan Ko-ki. Ia bisa mendengar suara kunci terbuka dan langkah kaki mendekat, bersamaan dengan suara orang bercakap-cakap. Sepertinya obrolan mereka seru, karena Ko-ki terdengar menggebu-gebu.

"Ngh… Ittai.." Keluh Reno memegangi perutnya yang cukup besar.

"B, basah?.." bisik Reno menyadari sekitar selangkangannya menjadi basah.

"Tadai− RENO! A, AIR KETUBANMU PECAH!" pekik Ko-ki menunjuk-nunjuk cairan keruh yang turun membasahi paha Reno.

"Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!" panik Iv.

Shin yang baru saja pulang kerja langsung berlari keluar untuk menyalakan mobil, sementara Ko-ki dan Iv membantu Reno berdiri dan memapahnya masuk kendaran beroda empat itu. Reno berusaha tidak panik dan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Lima belas menit berkendara, mereka sampai di rumah sakit terdekat. Reno langsung dilarikan ke ruang persalinan. Dokter pribadi mereka, Aoi-sensei langsung datang untuk menangani Reno. Kinerja Aoi sedikit terhambat mengingat Reno memiliki genital ganda.

"B,bagaimana dok?" tanya Shin tampak cemas.

"Tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Hanya saja lingkar panggul Kuriyama-san terlalu sempit untuk menjadi jalan keluar kedua bayi ini. Terpaksa kami melakukan tindak operasi. Saya hanya perlu meminta persetujuan dari pihak keluarga. Bagaimana?" Jelas Aoi sambil membetulkan letak kacamata tipisnya.

"Baiklah, saya mohon tolonglah Istri dan anak saya." Balas Shin membungkukan badan.

"Akan kami usahakan yang terbaik."

Akhirnya malam itu Ko-ki, Shin, dan Iv tidak pulang ke rumah. Mereka menunggui Reno yang sedang berjuang di alam bawah sadarnya. Selama sekitar 45 menit menunggu, suara tangis bayi pertama Reno terdengar, lima menit berikutnya menyusul bayi kedua.

"Selamat, Kuriyama-san! Dua-duanya laki-laki sehat." Ucap seorang perawat yang memanggil Shin.

"Heee~ yokattaaaa!" balas Ko-ki sumingrah.

"Reno-san akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan di lantai dua, silahkan ikut dengan saya untuk mengurus administrasi." Ucap perawat itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku titip 'mereka' sebentar ya, Iv, King." Pamit Shin melambaikan tangan.

"Um! Serahkan pada kami~"

"Hm~ Shin kelihatan senang sekali.." komentar Iv.

"Ivu-chan.. Iri ya?" balas Ko-ki.

"E, eh.. Yah.. Sedikit sih.."

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Ivu-chan. Ganbatte ne!"

.

.

.

"Sudah menemukan nama untuk mereka?" Tanya Shin mengupas apel.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah terpikir dua nama.. Tetapi aku tidak tahu kau akan menyukainya atau tidak." Jawab Reno menatap langit cerah musim dingin.

"Kenapa harus memikirkanku, Reno. Mereka anakmu dan Ryoga. Pikirkan saja nama yang terbaik." Balas Shin tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah?.. Aku ingin menamai mereka Hiro dan Yoshi. _Kawaii dayo ne_?"

'_**GREK**_'

"Ohayo~ Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" sapa Iv riang.

"Nama, Reno sudah memberi nama anak kembarnya." Jawab Shin mencium pipi Iv sekilas.

"Oh ya? Siapa, siapa?" timpal Ko-ki sambil meletakkan buntalan selimut berwarna biru di atas kursi kamar inap Reno.

"Hiro dan Yoshi."

"Hiro Kuriyama dan Yoshi Kuriyama. _Not bad_."

"Not bad apanya! Itu nama yang bagus tahu.." balas Iv.

"Kalau begitu, mana si kembar? Kita belum bertemu dengannya sejak Reno membawa mereka ke dunia." Tanya Ko-ki.

"Mereka masih dirawat intensif. Reno tidak bisa menghasilkan ASI, karena itu mereka masih butuh dirawat oleh tim dokter." Jelas Shin meletakkan sepiring apel di meja.

"Sou ka.. Pokoknya, selamat ya, Reno-chan!" ucap Iv memeluk Reno hangat.

"Arigato, minna." Balas pemuda cantik itu tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Hanya penjelasan kecil, di sini yang paling tua Shin, Ryoga, dan Reno. Masing-masing umurnya 24 tahun, sedangkan Iv dan Ko-ki lebih muda tiga tahun dari mereka =]

*_Ivu kuat ya!_

* * *

_Balesan review : _

_**Kazamatsu** : Sankyu sudah mau mampir baca apalagi di review ='] ini sudah lanjut xD Ayo baca lagi xD *persuasif*_

_**Kumiko29** : Sepertinya aku selalu ditunggu oleh dikau mwahahah ='] terima kasih sekali sudah baca fanfic-ku x') wkwkwk aku juga sebenernya agak susah bikin Iv berotot jadi cute gitu wkwkwk =Dv_

_Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, baik yang silent readers maupun sudah review aku senang sekalii x'D **You're my spirit guys** ='] _


End file.
